


My Blood

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bad Parent John Winchester, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: No one loves Sam as much as his older brother Dean...





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song and video of the title by Twentyone Pilots.

"Sammy!"

"Yuh?" Sam huffed.

"Watcha doing bud?"

"Playing hide and seek with Dean, dad."

"... OK son."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Cas, you coming over tonight, right?"

"Will Dean be there?"

"I dunno. i haven't asked. Why do you keep asking about Dean anyway. you are _my_ boyfriend."

"Keeping the in-laws happy dear."

"Hurmph. Lame excuse. You just find him hot. I know you do. Bet you want to kiss him and all."

"Over your puppy dog eyes and your pouty lips? Never!" Castiel sighted dramatically. 

"Dean won't be there today I think. Out to some party."

"Oh goody. Sammy boy all to myself."

"You shameless flirt."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I don't understand what you mean!"

"He died Sam! He died that night with Mary. You have to stop this. You have to stop this right now. Let your brother be in peace. Stop sullying his name. He's DEAD!"

"WTF DAd, what do you mean I am dead. I am standing right before you. What is wrong with you, why would you say something like that to Sammy?"

"STOP IT! Stop. you will end in the psych ward if you keep this up Sam. Remember. Remember for fuck's sake."

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to and i am never letting him," Dean said with a sneer.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

"And then he said that Dean was dead, in front of him too. What is wrong with my dad Cas?"

"I am so sorry babe."

"You have seen Dean right? How can he just say that to Dean's face? is he going mad?"

Castiel looked at Sam's face in the mirror, eyes filled with water and sighted, "I don't know babe. Maybe he just had too much to drink as usual."

Next moment he was looking at _Dean_. tears gone, a rage on his face. "How dare he taunt my little brother like that Cas? How dare he?"

Castiel clutched onto Sam's body and said, "Sammy, everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah, you tell him that Cas. You always remind him that."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

"You can't just shove him into such a bad mental hospital and hope he turned ou OK within the weekend you sadistic fuck. And it's too late for you to be worrying about him now."

"If it weren't for you encouraging him every moment, it would have never come to this. This is on you Castiel. My son inside that howling haunted crackhouse maze is because of you."

"He will never get out."

"I don';t want him out. He is too crazy."

Castiel gasped and slapped John. John took it in his stride, but he did take out Castiel's name from the visitor's book.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

Sam lay on the cushioned floor, his head on his folded hand. He could feel Dean's hands drawing through his hair on his head.

"Never gonna leave me, right Dean?"

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing SPN after a long time. please kudo and comment if you liked.


End file.
